testarfandomcom-20200213-history
Mall:Fram
}}|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#fram_karaktärer Karaktärer]]|Karaktärer}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#fram_varelser|Varelser]]|Varelser}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#fram_droider|Droidmodeller]]|Droidmodeller}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#fram_händelser|Händelser]]|Händelser}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#fram_platser|Platser]]|Platser}} |- | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|Organisationer och titlar|Organisationer och titlar}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|Intelligenta varelser|Intelligenta varelser}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|Fordon och farkoster|Fordon och farkoster}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|Vapen och teknologi|Vapen och teknologi}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#fram_övrigt|Övrigt]]|Övrigt}} |} |} }}|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Karaktärer |}} }| }|1| }|1| }|1| }|1|0}}}}}}}}|0}}| Varning: Denna mall används felaktigt. Du kan inte använda |karaktärer-= fältet om du använder |dramatis personae= eller |övriga karaktärer=. Var vänlig action=edit}} redigera denna sida och använd mallen rätt. |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | } }| }| Canon-karaktärer class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Legends karaktärer class="förekomst" } } |}}| }| Dramatis personae class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Övriga karaktärer class="förekomst" } } |}}}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Varelser |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Varning: Denna mall används felaktigt. Du kan inte använda |varelser=-fältet om du använder |c-varelser= eller |l-varelser=. Var vänlig att action=edit}} redigera denna sida och använda mallen på rätt sätt. |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | }| Canon-varelse class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Legends-varelser class="förekomst" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Droidmodeller |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Varning: Denna mall används felaktigt. Du kan inte använda |droider=-fältet om du använder |c-droider= eller |l-droider=. Var vänlig att action=edit}} redigera denna sida och använda mallen på rätt sätt. |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | }| Canon-droider class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Legends-droider class="förekomst" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Händelser |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Varning: Denna mall används felaktigt. Du kan inte använda |händelser=-fältet om du använder |c-händelser= eller |l-händelser=. Var vänlig att action=edit}} redigera denna sida och använda mallen på rätt sätt. |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | }| Canon-händelser class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Legends-händelser class="förekomst" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Platser |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Varning: Denna mall används felaktigt. Du kan inte använda |platser=-fältet om du använder |c-platser/nowiki> eller |l-platser=. Var vänlig att action=edit}} redigera denna sida och använda mallen på rätt sätt. |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | }| Canon-platser platser class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Legends-platser class="förekomst" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Organisationer och titlar |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Varning: Denna mall används felaktigt. Du kan inte använda |organisationer=-fältet om du använder |c-platser/nowiki> eller |l-platser=. Var vänlig att action=edit}} redigera denna sida och använda mallen på rätt sätt. |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | }| Canon organisationer and titles class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Legends organisationer and titles class="förekomst" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Intelligenta arter |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Varning: Denna mall används felaktigt. Du kan inte använda |arter=-fältet om du använder |c-arter/nowiki> eller |l-arter=. Var vänlig att action=edit}} redigera denna sida och använda mallen på rätt sätt. |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | }| Canon arter class="förekomster" } } |}} }| Legends arter class="förekomst" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Fordon och farkoster |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Varning: Denna mall används felaktigt. Du kan inte använda |fordon=-fältet om du använder |c-fordon/nowiki> eller |l-fordon=. Var vänlig att action=edit}} redigera denna sida och använda mallen på rätt sätt. |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | }| Canon fordon class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Legends fordon class="förekomst" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Weapons and teknologi |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Varning: Denna mall används felaktigt. Du kan inte använda |fordon=-fältet om du använder |c-fordon/nowiki> eller |l-fordon=. Var vänlig att action=edit}} redigera denna sida och använda mallen på rätt sätt. |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | }| Canon-teknologi class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Legends- teknologi class="förekomst" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Övrigt |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Varning: Denna mall används felaktigt. Du kan inte använda |övrigt=-fältet om du använder |c-övrigt/nowiki> eller |l-övrigt=. Var vänlig att action=edit}} redigera denna sida och använda mallen på rätt sätt. |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | }| Canon övrigt class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Legends övrigt class="förekomst" } } |}}}} |} Lista över personer, varelser, saker och så vidare som förekommer i filmer, böcker och så vidare. Användning *Det är rekommenderat att du lämnar ett mellanrum mellan paramternrarna, för att öka läsbarheten på längre listor och skilja mellan de olika sektionerna. *För att lägga till ytterligare kolumner eller sektioner, lägg till på en ensam linje där du vill kolumnen att bryta. *För att lägga in källor till en officiell '' Dramatis personae'', använd |dramatis personae= och |övriga karaktärer= istället för |karaktärer=. Du kan inte använda |dramatis personae= eller |övriga karaktärer= om du redan använder |karaktärer=. *'Alla fält har nu canon-legends funktioner. För källor som existerar i både Legends och canon, använd parameterna ''l-fältnamn och c-fältnamn för att separarera förekommander från de sammanhangen. Förekomst Förekomst Förekomst *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Palpatine *Darth Vader *Yoda *Microchip *KT-18 *Muskov *Owen Lars *Beru Whitesun Lars *Rana Mas Trehalt *Dassid *Gornash *DJ-88 *Geneer *Kadlo *Kendalina *Dustangle |creatures= *Septapus *Sarlacc *Rancor *G'nook *Mooka *Fefze **Fefze beetle |droider= *3PO-series protocol droid *R2-series astromech droid |händelser= *Project Decoy |platser= *Yavin 4 **Lost City of the Jedi ***Jedi library *Bespin **Cloud City ***Cloud City Museum *Kessel **Spice Mines of Kessel *Z'trop *Null Zone **Scardia Station ***Chamber of Dark Visions *Dagobah **Mount Yoda ***Defense Research and Planetary Assistance Center ****Dagobah Tech ****Droid Maintenance Shop *Duro **Orbiting Shipyard Alpha **Valley of Royalty **Imperial Reprogramming Institute ***Experimental Section Two **The Great Wall **Imperial Toxic Waste Processing Plant **Monument of Duchess Geneer **King Kadlo Tower **Monument to Queen Rana *Tatooine **Jabba's Palace **Great Pit of Carkoon *Alderaan |organisationer= *Alliance to Restore the Republic **New Republic Senate **Senate Planetary Intelligence Network *Jedi Knight *Galactic Empire **Central Committee of Grand Moffs ***Grand Moff **Church of the Dark Side ***Prophet of the Dark Side ****Supreme Prophet ****High Prophet **Galactic Emperor **Stormtrooper **Imperial Intelligence *Supreme Slavelord *Baron Administrator *Bespin Wing Guard *Carbanti *Novaldex *Forbes |arter= |teknologi= *Laser pen *Data disc *Lightsaber *Holodisc *29L electromagnetic package *CC-Y Antiradar Defense Unit *C-beam strobe lamp *Zenomach |fordon= *YT-1300 light freighter **''Millennium Falcon'' *Single Trooper Compact Assault Vehicle *''Strike''-class medium cruiser **Moffship *''Scardia Voyager'' *BTL Y-wing starfighter *''The Royal Carriage'' *TIE/ln space superiority starfighter *DeLuxe *Space Warper *Action VI transport |övrigt= *Glove of Darth Vader *Carbonite *''Secrets of the Dark Side'' *Trileaf tree *Durese *Avabush *Imperial quake scale }} Kategori:Förekomstmallar Category:Appearance templates